borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Handsome Jack
Handsome Jack's face Can we get some spoiler tags in the main section please? This isn't really a constructive comment, but is Handsome Jack's face a mask held on by three metal clips? Person1 20:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I didnt really notice it until now but I think you are right. The color of the skin of the upper forehead is a different color from his face. I bet this is going to play into the story somehow if it is true. He may even be an old foe, or one the dunces from Zombie island making a shocking return from the dead to get revenge on the Vault Hunters. I like to speculate on these things :P 21:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Im deffinately going to have to say its a mask. I guess we will just have to wait and see who it really is. Im thinking its someone tied to the original story. Perhaps someone with a grudge? 01:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, it's a mask. It also gets creepier the more I look at it... Person1 02:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Blakes shows his evil side!... Also note the 2 different iris collorings. I... I am the King! 19:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it certainly looks like a mask. Although I like to believe it plays into the story, it could also be covering a deformity or prior injury (see Helena Pierce). Logisim 05:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm new, so i dont have an account. but yes, i noticed the different iris color. the right eye is blue and the left eye is green. i dont remember any specific eye color from previous characters, but i just thought it would be funny if for the final boss fight, the title thingy would pop up like for other things, and then his mask will fall off and it will do it again, but with the new character. Know what i'm saying? I also thought it would be HILARIOUS if Handsome Jack was really Marcus on a new diet! HAHAHAHA! 04:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I dont know why but I have a strange hunch that Handsome Jack Is Doctor Zed. but I'm having trouble thinking why he would take credit for opening the vault and destroying the destroyer. Either that or the name "Handsome" jack may be hiding something under the mask, maybe he's hiding scars or something.Dead water6 (talk) 11:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't have an account yet but just wanted to add my 2 cents to the speculation. I'm thinking it's easy to exclude any previous enemy/ally that appeared in first game, since none of them fit Jack's physical description. All major enemies are dead, Zed is too bulky and it can't be a female either. Maybe Flynt would somewhat fit, since he's slim but...he's dead. Name is obviously sarcastic in a way as the face mask covers something most likely not so handsome, probably a scar. Another thing to point out is what someone mentioned here - the odd line about "babies being pink things that we devour" or something along those lines. Completely new human enemy or a cyborg with weird personality? Latter could make sense since his entire army are mechanical henchmen. I know it might all be obvious to some extent but just wanted to point this out. Under his mask is an identical face except for a vault symbol brand/tatoo. I guess Jack was a bandit originally? Speculation on Handsome jack So currently, Handsome Jack is the confirmed antagonist for Borderlands 2. He's the president of hyperion corp, claims to have found the vault, and claims he destroyed the destroyer. In his honor, Jack then made a moon base in the shape of a giant H. However, here's the scary bit. We know that guardian angel is a hyperion satellite. Handsome jack owns hyperion. Why are we saying Jack became president? He could have been all along, actually getting real credit for the vault finding. Why didn't he find it himself? We noticed the clips, or tape, or whatever. He most likely got scarred and decided not to risk getting killed. No, I disagree she said she was using the hyperion satelite not that she was one. Handsome Jack is not human I've noticed this in a video I watched here Borderlands 2 Gameplay: Commando Class Commentary, that at 6:34 into the video, Handsome Jack makes a very suspicious and interesting comment. The statue of him is holding a baby, and he proceeds to exclaim that there is nothing wrong with that, and that babies are "Those little soft pink things that your kind eat after rolling around in your own feces." Considering that it's in the actual subtitles (you can just barely make him out saying it over the commentary), I figured it's a pretty important snippet of info that shouldn't go unnoticed. If this isn't proof that Handsome Jack isn't human, I don't know what is. Gamefreak1346 (talk) 00:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) i think its more of him saying the vault hunters are kinda on par with bandits aka lower then him then him making fun of humans all together. Handsome Jack IS human to the best of my knowledge. He just condescendingly refers to bandits as "kind". Like some sort of lower life form. He sees them more as a plague not as human beings or beings whatsoever. He calls you (the player character) "bandit" all the time and keeps on talking about how "you and your kind ruined this planet" and how he will "cleanse it from your kind". So, yeah ... he is not from a different species. He is just an arrogant asshole. Cocofang (talk) 14:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The Inspiration (Perhaps?) for Handsome Jack? Handsome Jack's name is, or is possibly, a reference to Doctor Who Season 3 episode thirteen: The Sound of Drums. The Master (Harry Saxton) makes a comment about The Doctor and his companions refering to Capt. Jack Harkness as "Handsome Jack". Seeing as how everything in this game is a reference to something or another (Ha...), I think this might possibly be worth mentioning in the Trivia section. Any thoughts? I'd like to reach some form consensus and I thought I'd be worth mentioning. Unfortunately it can't be cited. Thanks! 10:59, September 29, 2012 (UTC) On top of that some times when you're brought back to life the machine says "everybody dies sometimes except Handsome Jack" which could also be a refrence since Jack can't die in the series, or rather stay dead depending on how you look at it. GrimmShadows (talk) 13:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) /* Anagram */ Anagram Under 'Trivia' -- "Handsome Jack's name is an anagram of "A Masked John". " No, it isn't. Unless there's an invisible letter C somewhere in 'A Masked John'. 12 letters vs 11 letters, this isn't rocket science people. 02:44, October 5, 2012 (UTC)